


Grinding

by Kingshadow486



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486





	Grinding

            Today was a good day. Trick was lying next to Splinter as he sniped away at the Cabal base in the distance. Down the ridge Robin was going back and forth between Vex and Cabal that were in a skirmish. It was really fortunate for them that enemy factions saw the need to keep a certain amount of troops in specific locations on time. I guess the same could be said Guardians. Trick didn’t need to grind right now, he had enough gear and materials for now. The rhythmic, heavy, and loud booms from the sniper rifle in Splinter’s hands was soothing, in an almost sadistic kind of way. He wasn’t sure if his family knew about his little quirks. Like how he called the other two Exo’s his family, but would never say it aloud. Of course, his Ghost would probably love to tell them just to kill his Guardian with embarrassment, but they knew Trick’s boundaries. They also knew about his lust for murder.

            It wasn’t something he was reborn with, it developed. The turning point would have been the first time the three of them had a narrow escape. They’d all gone down a fair amount of times, and they were on edge as a result. When they got to the bridge of the Ketch they were boarding, everything went smoothly until a Captain gave them trouble. It was like he could pull the trigger and it fired regardless of recoil and laws of physics. It was like he had shotgun that suddenly turned into a machinegun! As strong as Splinter was, he was no match for this God-like Captain. Robin didn’t fare much better, his dodging buying him an extra second before demise. Trick had hidden behind a wall, much to his teammates’ distain. The Captain must have felt confident in his ability to end the treat to his House, so he rushed the Warlock. When he turned the corner, the Guardian was no-where to be seen. That was when Trick appeared from the shadows and knocked him down. No bullets were fired, and the raw strength behind the years of ether was still no match for the rage that filled Trick’s glowing red eyes.

            When he emerged from the hallway, he knew blood covered his gun and fists, while ether stained the bottom of his helmet. Who knew Captains had enough to stain. Robin and Splinter complimented him on taking the Captain down, though Splinter didn’t like the way he did it by hiding. Definitely not the titan way, to be sure. More Hunter, if anything, aside from the brutality they didn’t notice. His Ghost had noticed, though, all too well. When they made it back to the Tower that evening, Ghost had questioned him about it. Ghost and Guardian become one upon the first revival, and until the last. A Ghost could feel all the emotion their Guardian felt, their thoughts merged, their lives connected. That rage, that hate, it felt a lot like Darkness. Something that terrified Ghost. Trick had assured him that he wouldn’t fall away from the path of the Light, but it did spark an interesting conversation. Trick was easily one that saw in shades of grey. Maybe it was the Darkness that crept into him when he slaughtered that Captain, but that wasn’t all bad. Why not use all tools at your disposal, especially during a war? No matter how many times Trick’s mind was wiped, he knew morality was something that would never return to him. Fight for the side he was on until it wasn’t favorable anymore, and protect his family. Ghost understood that night, and learned to see shades of grey too. It only made sense, especially fighting an uphill battle.

            The sound of a sparrow pulled Trick out of his thoughts. Splinter was going down to pick up all of his fresh loot. That meant it was time to go home. It was getting pretty late. Thankfully today had been a day of relaxing and thinking. Well, the second could prompt the opposite of the first, but that didn’t happen today.


End file.
